Flower Of Sleep
by SpiritusAstrum
Summary: Discontinued; runs parallel to Gem of the Sea by somniumastrum
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I stare out my car window, seeing people swimming in their pools, couples sitting on porches holding hands, chatting silently about who knows what. I wish _I _could be doing that right about now, but no! I have to go to a stupid summer camp that has weird activities. I tried asking my mom numerous amounts of time why I had to go, and she always replied saying "It was for the best." I would just sigh and forget about it.

See, I could never be mad at my mom for long because she raised me for 13 years by herself in the roughest times and always seemed to pull through just for me, so being mad at her about not getting a new phone just seemed stupid. I live in Colorado, but hate the snow. (Weird huh?) I live in a town called Montrose. My mother and I would always travel to look at the view of the San Juan Mountains. Hey, it was nothing like the Grand Canyon or whatever, but still. I've never been to the Grand Canyon. I wonder what it's like. Wait, off topic. Stupid ADHD!

Anyway, more about me. My name is Poppy Sydney Miller. Such a common last name for my unique first name huh? I am a very odd girl. I have black hair and brown eyes, in the morning. But at night, my hair turns a wacko color of orange-ish red and my eyes turn a turquoise color. I would ask my mother why that would happen, she would just say it was a genetic mix-up, but I never believed it. I am average height with a cute heart-shaped face. Yes, I've had my boyfriends, but none were ever what I expected them to be.

I was snacking on a bag of goldfish when I just closed my eyes. I was always the kind of person that when they close their eyes, they fall asleep immediately. I dove into my weird dream, which included my mother and I playing jump-rope together (yes, I know, quite random) when all of a sudden, my dream switched over to a dark room, but light enough so I could make out the features of the man in my dreams.

He was odd looking, like me. It kind of gave me the chills. He was average height for a man with orange hair and black eyes, like a rat's. He was sitting up in his bed; I could see the grogginess in his eyes. He yawned a tremendous yawn. I mean, his yawn shook his surroundings, while a lady around her mid 30's came to his bedside, with a glass of what, milk? Not sure.

"Your drink sir," the lady said handing him his milk.

"Thank you Josephine. Major thanks." The man had a deep voice, one that you would hear in your sleep/dream for no reason whatsoever.

"When will she arrive?" the lady said with a curious look in her eyes.

"Soon. Before dusk. She will arrive at her greatest time." He said with satisfaction.

"_What the heck are they talking about?" _I wondered in my dream. It started getting creeped out, so I ordered myself to wake up in a standard position.

The car stopped moving, so I looked out my window to see that we were in the parking lot of a Sheetz gas station. I shot my mother a questioning look, who just shrugged.

"I figured you had to go."

I stepped out of the car and walked into the gas station.

After I went to the bathroom, I pulled out my ten dollar bill to buy a cold hoagie and Pepsi. In line, a boy around 15 was in line in front of me. He had wavy blonde hair, with ice blue eyes. He could have probably been a model, he was that good looking. He was up in line and said something a little weird.

"_I want chewing gum._

_To make my breath minty fresh._

_And a slushy too!"_

The kid went all haiku on the clerk who just rang in his items and chewed her gum like a cow. Then, the boy turned around and flashed me a smile. Wow, his teeth were perfectly straight and white.

"Why, hello there. You look pretty cute for just going to a gas station," he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away. I am a very shy girl, so getting a compliment like that was pretty cool and awkward.

"Thanks," I said still blushing. The clerk handed him his stuff and he stepped out of line.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon," he said winking.

"I doubt it." I said smiling at him, who just shrugged and walked away.

The rest of the ride was a bore, and I just slept the whole time, seeing that strange man over and over again, repeating the things he said in the first dream I had of him. I woke up when my mother said, "Let's go."

We walked to the bottom of a steep hill when my mom stopped dead in her tracks.

"I have to stop here," my mom said wide-eyed.

"But why-?" I said being cut off from my mother who hugged me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Listen here and listen good. I can't go any farther because you'll figure out why soon. But you have to make it past that hill, and when you do look for a person named Chiron. He'll explain more. Got it?"

I nodded my head, a little scared and nervous. What the heck was going on?

"I love you and call me whenever you can!" she said hugging me one last time. She walked back to our car. _Her _car.

I started walking up the hill when I heard a loud shriek. I looked up in panic to see the scariest, creepiest, ugliest, most terrifying _thing_ I've ever saw in my life.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Buhaha XD**

**Sorry it seems like Lightning Thief, it will change trust me. This is my first chapter of my first story so, comment! Thanks a ton to my friend SomniumAstrum for ideas in this chapter! My disclaimer will be from Poppy!**

**Poppy: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, goldfish (the snacks :P ), milk, Sheetz, and any other thing you recognize in your life!**

**Me: Thank you Poppy! Please review! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_What is that thing?" _I asked to myself looking at this _butt ugly _creature. I wanted to puke in its presence. This thing was so ugly! It had three bodies put together, but the things shared one eye, one tooth, and one ear among their three heads. _"How the crap am I supposed to beat this… these things!"_

My mind started working again. I remember studying Greek Mythology in history class just this past year. Mr. Carter gave us a list of Greek monsters and we had to study them. I remember studying something like this. Oh, what was the name? Dracaena? No. Wait, oh! Got it! It was a Graeae! **(For further description of the Graeae, look it up!)** I remember how they had to pass on the eye, so one could use it while the others used the other parts. Without one, they'd be nothing.

I snapped out of my deep thought to the Graeae running toward me. It was even uglier up close. It tried swiping at me with their long claws, but I dove underneath their legs. It hissed/growled at me and turned around in a swift motion. Well it has good coordination. Then, I remembered something very vital to defeating the Graeae.

I remember reading that while fighting the Graeae, Perseus had to take the eye of the creature for them to admit the whereabouts of the three objects needed to kill Medusa. Maybe, if I could steal the eye while they tried to pass it on, in their daze, I could kill them somehow by ramming them into a tree. It seemed impossible, but I was desperate just to get past the hill.

The Graeae charged at me with a determined look in its ugly eye. It put up its foot and tried to kick me. I dodged to the side, almost falling over a big branch on the ground that the Graeae knocked down with its long arm. I ran past it at full speed to the largest tree close by.

"Hey ugly! I'm right here! Come and get me!" I said wiggling my butt at it with a small smirk on my face. Of course, it was me to smile at something so serious.

It turned it around and growled at me. It wanted to kill me. The reason, I'm not sure. I never dissed its mama or something like that. It charged at me yet again, but this time, I had a plan. I moved form side to side. By doing that, it had to change its eye to each head; it came closer and closer and closer. At the last second I moved, making the creature's eye move along with me. I reached out my hand and grabbed its eye, and pulled it out. I moved farther along the side. The Graeae squawked and ran head (or in this case heads) on into the tree. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. I found a very sharp stick and stuck it into its body. It withered in pain, and then it was gone. Poof. Where it was laying was now a patch of dust.

I breathed heavily staring at the dust. What the heck just happened? In the matter of minutes, there was a monster there, growling at me, now there's dust. This is one weird place.

I walked up the hill, realizing it was dusk. I came up to a very old tree with something shiny dangling from a branch. I walked over to it and touched. It felt like the sheep I petted at the petting zoo with my cousin a few years back. Except, this was not just regular fleece. It was _gold_. Real gold. I bet that was heavy carrying it. I realized I was exhausted from the battle with the Graeae. I collapsed onto the ground near the tree and looked at the sky. I ordered myself to not have dreams and I fell asleep right there on the grass.

I had a nice, dreamless nap when I heard a rustle in the woods. I looked to the trees and figured it was just the wind. I got up and looked at the starry sky. Then, I heard that noise again. I snapped my head around, to see nothing there. I turned my head back slowly to see a figure standing in front of me. I screamed and jumped back and fell over a root.

"Don't worry," said the figure in front of me. I'm pretty sure it was a boy. "I don't bite." I could sense the smirk he gave me in the darkness.

"Wh-Who are you?" I said stuttering, still scared out of my wits.

"The name's Nico. Nico di Angelo. I'm guessing you're new to Camp Half-Blood?"

I stared with confusion at the figure in front of me.

"Camp Half what?" I could sense the awkwardness from the boy named Nico.

"Oh, you haven't spoken to Chiron yet haven't you?"

"No, but my mother told me to find him. But I had to battle that ugly Graeae to get up that stupid hill."

"Oh? So you have some knowledge on Greek mythology?" he asked curiously.

"A little. Why?"

"Because this place revolves around Greek mythology."

Great. That's all I need. A summer school with all history and no other classes. I don't even like history!

"Follow me," Nico said reaching out his hand to help me up. I took it reluctantly and he helped me up. His hand was cool and chilling to the touch, but to my hot skin, it didn't feel that bad.

I let go of his hand and brushed off the back of my skinny jeans. Great. Grass stains on my favorite pair of jeans! Where's Tide to-go when you need it? Wait, off topic once again. Back to Nico.

Nico led me to a big building. He told me it was called the 'Big House' and the name fitted it quite well. We walked through the doors into this wonderful lobby.

"Chiron! You there big buddy?" Nico said looking around the lobby.

"On my way son," said a voice off farther into the house. Then, I heard a galloping noise. An older man came clopping out. He had a normal body at the top, and a horse's hind-quarters as the bottom half. I wanted to scream! This is _not _normal! There shouldn't be Graeae or horsemen in this normal world! This must be a joke. I half-expected to see some gorilla jump out of a cake or something.

"This must be the newest demi-god. Welcome to camp Half-Blood! I'm Chiron, your centaur mentor and activities director at the camp!" He said sticking out his hand. I stepped away in utter shock.

"You guys shouldn't be here! Graeae and centaurs don't exist! They just don't! They're myths! Legends! They are all fake! Is this some sort of joke?" I screamed at Nico and Chiron.

"Oh, this is no joke young one. But it is too late, I suggest you sleep. I will explain everything you need to know in the morning. But for now- My god what's happening?" Chiron gasped and stepped back. Nico even stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"What?" I said in a daze. Then, I checked my hair, my hair was now the reddish color it is at night and I guess my eyes are turquoise now also. Hey, it's freak me out too.

"Oh, it's just my hair and eyes. They change throughout the day. In the morning, my hair will be black and I have brown eyes, but at night, my hair is red with turquoise eyes. Weird huh?" Chiron cleared his throat and Nico shut his mouth. Chiron still blinked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I said popping the gum I just put in my mouth.

"You are a very different demi-god, that's for sure. You will probably be claimed soon." I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"What?" I asked confused. What the junk is this man talking about? Demi-god? Being claimed? Crazy people.

"Nothing. Everything will be explained in the morning." He said in a calm voice. "Now, come along, I'll lead you to your cabin."

"But I didn't bring my stuff." I said, but then my luggage appeared right in front of me. It didn't surprise me, compared to other things that happened today, this was nothing. I just shrugged, said bye to Nico, and followed Chiron to a cabin. There were many kids in the cabin, but they found me a bunk. I unpacked my special stuff, including my favorite set of pajamas and toothbrush and got ready for bed.

I didn't want to go to sleep, but I knew I needed it.

I closed my eyes, and then, my dream came.

**Boo yah! Another chapter done in the same day! :D**

**I am motivated and got excited writing the beginning of this chapter.**

**Now, Nico di Angelo will be doing the Disclaimer for this chapter! :)**

**Nico: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, gum, or any other thing you recognized in your life! SpiritusAstrum does own Poppy though :3**

**Please review! :D Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The weird man from my dreams before was back. Great. More creepy dreams of some sort. This time though, it was morning instead of night. Maybe our world is different from theirs. When it's night for us, it's morning for them and vice versa. The creepy man stepped forward to a room which looks most like a kitchen. Then, the same lady I saw yesterday, Josephine, appeared in a maid's outfit **(That was a little tight around the waist)**. She set down a tray of food onto the table. Wait a second. The man has orange-ish hair and turquoise eyes like me, except, that's his morning phase while that's my nightly phase. Creeper.

"Morning godly one," said Josephine sitting across the table from him.

"Ay, this is no good morning. Shall I claim her?" He asked out of no where.

"_Claim her?"_ I briefly remembered Chiron mentioning to me about being claimed soon. What the junk was _that _supposed to mean?

"If you search for my opinion sir, than yes, you must claim the girl. She is vital to the battle." She changed her gaze over and started looking at me. Was I visible in my dream to these creeps? But she switched her gaze back to the man.

"I believe she is watching us now," she said stealing a glance back towards me. My body tensed. I wanted this dream to be over, but I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Leave kind Josephine. I must speak to her alone," he said in a groggy voice, motioning for Josephine to leave the room for a while.

"As you wish sir," she said leaving the room through a set of doors that mysteriously appeared.

The man watched her walk out, and craned his neck to make sure she was long gone. Then, he switched his gaze back to me. He picked up a piece of toast, but decided against it, and threw it back down on his plate.

"Young one. I know you are listening. I am your godly parent. I shall not say my name yet. That time will come. But, I shall be claiming you in 2 days at your most powerful time of day. You are vital to the battle coming up at Camp Half-Blood. Do not speak of the battle to no one, except one person you absolutely know you can trust. Now listen to me well. When you wake up, go to Chiron and act like none of this ever happened. I shall claim you soon, do not fret. I know how crowded the Hermes cabin may be." He chuckled. "Now, you shall wake up." He clapped his hands.

I sat up in bed, sweat pouring off my face. Eww gross! I put my hand on my heart and felt it pounding very fast. That creep of a man is my _godly _father! What's that supposed to me? Gods don't exist!

"_There is one God in this world. His son is Jesus,"_ I tried to convince myself, but it didn't work. Maybe there isn't one God, but tons.

I got out of my bunk and slipped on my jogging outfit **(Which is just a t-shirt and windbreaker pants)** and checked the clock. 8:37. Chiron should be up. I need everything explained to me _now._

I sprinted toward the Big House. My now black hair bouncing off my shoulders while the wind slapped me in the face. Thank goodness it was summer, otherwise, the wind would of gave me the chills. I miss my snow at home. I wonder if it snows here. Probably. Maybe I can sled ride! Darn. Off topic again. Back to me running.

I made it to the Big House and sprinted through the doors.

"CHIRON! CHIRON!" I yelled loud enough, I could of woken my goldfish, Timmy, back in Colorado. I heard clopping from far off into the house and saw Chiron emerge from a room.

"What is it Poppy?" he asked eating a muffin.

"Explain everything to me now," I said without hesitation. Chiron sighed and explained _everything _to me.

I can't believe it! There really are god and goddesses and mythical creatures alive today? Whoa! That is some epic sauce right there! So, that man in my dream is my _father?_ That's why my mother raised me by herself because my dad couldn't be there for me. Well that sucks. I want to meet my creepy old dad this second! But, I can't. He's busy just like everybody else in this world is busy.

Chiron also told me that 3 kids right now are on a quest. I believe their names were Ula, Susa, and Zeke. Yeah, that's it! And by the sounds of it, I want to meet Susa! She seems cool because Chiron told me about her. I'd like to here her snappy comebacks! That'd be so cool!

He also told me that today 2 kids will be showing me around camp and maybe later on today, I could try and find an activity that suited me best. I'm glad I now know what this camp is about, because earlier, I was clueless. This is _so_ cool!

I went back to my cabin to change into something a little bit nicer than my jogging outfit. I put on my skinny jeans **(Even though it was hot out, I didn't care)** and my black and white tank-top with a pair of flip flops. I just let my hair down.

I went back to the Big House and Chiron introduced me to a boy and a girl, maybe around 15 or 16.

"Hello!" said the girl sticking out her hand. "My name is Genviève."

"And my name is Landon. We will be your tour guides today. Please hold off all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you!" He said smiling. I chuckled at that and Genviève just smiled at him. She had an accent, French maybe? And they way she looked at Landon with that smile on her face, kind of gave away they were either dating, or she liked him a ton.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on little doggies!" said Genviève with a smirk and Landon laughed. I just half smiled.

Genviève showed me around the place. There was an arena where the sword fighting people practiced. Landon showed me where we play 'Capture the Flag' and explained the concept to me. It sounded like fun! I couldn't wait until we played it.

Then they showed me the pavilion, which is where we eat our lunch, and the fire pit that we give a portion of our food to the gods and goddesses. Other than the creepy monsters, the dreams some of us get, battles in the past, and enemies of the gods, this place was pretty cool!

We came to the end of our tour and to be honest, I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to see more things and meet new people! _And be claimed_ I added to myself. I want a cabin that doesn't have more than a billion people in there. I like my peace and quiet and some privacy also.

I was walking and talking to Genviève and Landon when someone called Landon over to help them out with something.

"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you Poppy and I'll definitely be seeing you around," he said with a smirk and shook my hand firmly.

"Most definitely," I said smiling and shaking his hand back. Landon looked over to Genviève and took her hand and circled his thumb on the top of her hand.

"I'll most definitely see you later also," he said bringing her hand up to his lips and he kissed her hand. She smiled very largely and moved her hand from his.

"None of that," she said wrapping her arm around his head and pulled him close. They kissed on the lips for about 20 seconds when they finally pulled apart.

"Cya later gator!" said Genviève waving to Landon who waved back.

"He seems cool to be around. Seems like a good friend and boyfriend also." Genviève just smiled and nodded in agreement. She continued to stare at him for about a minute and then switched her gaze back over to me.

"Sorry you had to watch that. I just love him so much," she said in an embarrassed way. "It's how we always say good-bye to one another."

"Don't worry. I'm 13 and I see that at my school with people younger, so I'm pretty used to it," I said shrugging it off like it was nothing. Well it wasn't anything that's for sure.

"Oh, well okay! Here come on, I need to show you something," she said grabbing my hand and started pulling me toward her cabin.

"My mother is Persephone, so I like to garden. One of my friend's on a quest. Her name is Susa. So I made this all for her."

I stared at amazement at her cabin. There was a garden that wrapped around the entire cabin. The garden was filled with roses, and a lilac bush, daisies, irises, violets, tulips, and even some poppy flowers, and other flowers I didn't even know! There were small bushes and newly planted trees. It was magnificent!

"Whoa," I said still starting at the display. "You did all this?"

"Yup! It took a while, but nothing is impossible for Persephone's daughter!" She stared at it too, except differently. She acted like it meant something way more than just Susa being gone on a quest.

"Well enough of me," said Genviève looking back at me. "Lets go find your talent."

She grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the arena.

**Yay! Another chapter done for me! :D I liked writing the dream the best part. And yes, if you've read Gem of the Sea by SomniumAstrum, Genviève and Landon are dating! Whoop whoop! :D XD**

**Today, Juliet form Romeo and Juliet the play will be doing the disclaimer.**

**Juliet: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, any of those flower types, and anything you've recognized form your life! She does own Poppy, Genviève, and Landon. SomniumAstrum owns Ula, Zeke, and Susa. We both share Genviève and Landon!**

**Me: Thank you Juliet! :D Please review and favorite! Enjoy :) Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I have been waiting for this part all day! I want to see what I'm best at and I want to see what I'm useful for. Genviève led me to the arena where some people were practicing their sword fighting.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be good at this. It just looked too complicated. I watched as Percy and some other kid I didn't know fight it out. The fight was more than 20 minutes long until one just stopped fighting and gave up. Hey, I would have been tired too.

Percy helped pick up the stray swords around the arena, and then approached me. He had short brown, shaggy hair and green eyes. He was cute, but he was too old. Plus, I heard he has a girlfriend named Annabeth, so I didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Hello! I'm Percy and I'm in charge of the sword fights here. I also train some of the newcomers. So are you here to see if sword fighting is your talent?" He had a sweet voice to him.

"Yes," I said nervously. "I don't think I'm going to do well," I said looking down to my feet, embarrassed. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and goose bumps came to my skin.

"Nonsense, you'll do fine. And if you don't, you're just better at something else other than this. It's no problem if you're not good at all, because you'll be good at something else." He took his hand off my shoulder and I sighed. Percy _was _cute. Very cute. Age is just a number, right? No, I can't like him. He's too old and he already has a girlfriend. Who would like little old me? Nobody did back at my school, so why should I think that anyone would like me hear?

"Okay," I said going over to the pile of swords.

I searched the whole pile for a sword that would fit me right. But none of them did. They were either, too heavy, too light, too small, or too big. After a while though, I found one that would have to do. I picked it up and my arm wobbled. I was nervous, very, very nervous. I walked over to Percy who smiled at me. I smiled back, but in a shy way.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked looking me straight in the eye.

"I guess," I answered reluctantly.

"Okay then, let's begin!"

Percy lunged toward me, but I dodged to the side. I swiped my sword at him, but he knocked it out of my hands. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. Percy put his finger on my chin and brought my head up to look at him. I shuddered to his touch.

"Hey," said Percy. "Just because I knocked it out of your hand doesn't mean you stink! This is only your first try. Come on, try it again. For me?" He put his hand back to his side and stepped a couple steps back. I sighed.

"Okay, but if I suck as much as I did last time, this isn't my talent, alright?"

Percy chuckled. It was music to my ears.

"Sure. Now come on. Let's try again. Begin!"

We circled each other like professional wrestlers do before one makes a move. Percy lunged his sword at my side but I dodged to the other side. I stabbed at his chest, but he just swiftly knocked it out of my hands and made me lose my balance. I fell backward, my hand brushing a sharp rock as I went down. After I landed on my butt, I looked at my hand. Great. It was bleeding, and I _hate_ blood. Someone nearby came over and wrapped my hand in some kind of medical wrap. It just thanked them and walked up to Percy.

"Well, I don't think this is my talent. How about you?" Percy just smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Honestly? No, this isn't your talent. But don't worry, you'll be good at something," Percy said reassuringly. I looked into his deep, dark, green eyes. Man, was he cute. All of a sudden, a girl with curly blonde hair with gray eyes bounded up to Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! How was practice?"

"Eh, it was okay. It would have been better if you were here," said Percy holding the girl's hand. I guess this girl was Annabeth. I felt a pang of jealousy. Annabeth kissed him on the lips.

"Awww, to cute! Well I just wanted to check on you and see how everything is going." Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi! Wait a second," she said removing the phone from her mouth. "Hey Percy, I got to go. Duty calls! Bye Seaweed Brain!" Percy pulled her close and kissed her for about a minute.

"Bye cutie."

Annabeth bounded away, now fresh from the lovin' she just got from Mr. Seaweed Brain. Freak.

Heck yeah I'm jealous of Annabeth. Dude, she has the most smokin' hot dude available! Ugh. Percy should be with somebody like _me _instead of that skank. Whatever. He'll soon want what he can't have! Me.

We said quick good-byes to Percy and we bounded away from the arena.

"What am I going to try next?" I asked pulling her along with me. I wanted to get as far away form Percy as possible. Genviève kept up with me.

"Well I have to go do my activity, so I'm going to have to find you a new guide." As soon as she said that, Nico walked by in a leather jacket with black pants on, his black hair mussed up. He waved to me and Genviève, but she pulled Nico's sleeve and brought him toward us.

"Whoa, watch it! This is fine leather. Cost a bunch of American money," he said brushing off the place where Genviève grabbed at him. Him in my presence made me want to run away, but I'm not sure why.

"I need you," she said letting go of his jacket.

"What would you like me to do for ya?" he asked looking both at me and Genviève.

"I need you to take over here. I'm showing Poppy around camp, and I'm trying to help her find out what her talent is."

"No!" I blurted out unintentionally. I blushed and looked down at my flip flops. Nico just laughed.

"Sure I'll take over for you," Nico said winking at me. He had pretty brown eyes. But I had to say, mine were prettier at night. Just saying. Genviève squealed in delight.

"Thanks Nico. I can always count on you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go and do whatever you have to do. I'll take good care of Poppy here."

"Thanks again Nico! See you later Poppy!' said Genviève walking away.

"You too!" I yelled back, but she was already gone. I stared at Nico for a minute. He stared back at me. Awkward.

"So, where are we going next?"

"Archery. Come one, let's go."

We started walking to where the archery stuff was set up. As soon as I got there, I was immediately assigned a bow that fitted me just right. Weird. They showed my how to put the bow in and how to release, but weirdly enough, I already knew how to, and I never did archery back in Colorado either.

The kid assigned me a target. I closed one of my eyes and focused on the bulls-eye. I let go of my arrow and watched it fly towards the target.

I walked up to the target to find it directly in the middle of the bulls-eye. The kid who helped me out's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Beginner's luck," he said, but he knew this was my talent right off the bat.

I got the arrow back and shot it again, and again, and again, and again. Every time, it hit directly in the middle of the bulls-eye. I was smiling to myself at the end of the trial. I walked up to Nico with a big smile on my face. He smiled back at me, revealing white teeth.

"Well, I think this is your talent," he said nodding his head approvingly. I blushed and turned my gaze away form his piercing brown eyes. "Come on, I think it's time for dinner."

I followed him back to the pavilion where we got our food; we gave some of our food away to the gods. I gave mine to my father who is unknown. After dinner, we sang around the campfire and then it was off to bed.

I crawled into my bunk, missing my old bed in Colorado more than anything. I missed my mother too. I missed everything that was back home in Colorado. I needed to get out. I needed to walk around camp, let my mind roam in the utter darkness, but I didn't want to wake my cabin mates. I used my mind and thought hard. I ordered them all the fall into a deep sleep until morning. I opened my eyes and saw everyone sleeping deeply. Hey, it worked!

I slipped on my flip flops and walked outside. I wandered through the woods, where angry wood nymphs shot me dirty looks. I came up to a little body of water and sat there. I heard a rustle in the trees, but I knew who it was.

"Hello Nico," I said without turning around.

"Hi. What are you doing out so late," he asked curiously.

"I like night best. It gives me time to let my mind roam and I don't have to worry about anybody interrupting me. Well, except for you of course," I said smirking.

Nico came up to me and sat down beside me. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes reflected the water and the moonlight, and his eyes shimmered with greatness.

**Another chapter done in the same day!**

**I think I like this chapter the best so far, but hey, that's just me :)**

**Please review and favorite my story if you like it that much!**

**Now, Percy shall be doing the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Percy: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, me, Annabeth, Nico, or anything you recognized in your real life. She does own Poppy, Genviève and Landon! SomniumAstrum shares Genviève and Landon with SpiritusAstrum**

**Me: Thanks a ton Percy! Review and Favorite! :D Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up from a peaceful, dreamless night. I wiped the crust out of the corners of my eyes and jumped out of my bunk. I walked over to the mirror in the Hermes cabin and looked at myself. Ewww. My now black hair was covered in knots and it seemed like each strand went a different direction. Ugh. My hair was always like this. I also seemed to get a ton of "sleepies" in my eyes, as my mom would always say. I grabbed my crappy old brush from when I was about 7 and started brushing my knotty hair. After about 5 minutes of trying to get it less knotty (and failed), I gave up with a sigh and put my hair up into a messy ponytail. The Hermes people said a greeting to me, but I just gave a slight wave back, while heading out of the crowded cabin.

The warm air hit me as the door of the cabin closed behind me. I looked around the camp and smiled to myself. This place was _really_ cool, after all. I walked by a big group of people without saying a greeting, and walked over to the person I was just hanging out with last night.

"Um, hi," I said a little awkwardly. I don't know why, but being around him made me a little nervous, and kind of shy. Nico turned around, obviously startled by my direct approach to him.

"Oh, hi Poppy. Umm, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine," I answered back awkwardly. I had no idea what to talk about. Nico looked down at his beat up sneakers, searching for something to say.

"It was nice last night. You know, by that water and all. Peace and quiet." I never expected him to bring up last night. I don't know why, but we seemed to have a nice, flowing conversation about random things. Not like this.

"Yeah, I totally agree. Nice place to hang at night," I said nodding my head up and down repeatedly for no reason whatsoever. Nico took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Listen. It was really nice last night, hanging out with you and all. I'd like to get to know you better. Want to meet me there again tonight?" I could tell this just flew out of his mouth uncensored, because he clamped his mouth shut and turned his gaze away from me. This was _not _like the Nico everybody told me about. I looked at him, my mouth about ready to drop open from astonishment. I finally regained my senses back to answer him.

"I agree." I gulped. "I'd like to do it again also, and I think tonight would be great." The answer surprised me. I half surprised myself though. Nico's mysterious face seemed to light up a speck (or maybe it was just me?).

"Cool," he said trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, cool," I said awkwardly staring at my chipped nails.

Nico and I quickly exchanged our goodbyes and left to eat lunch. Today, I had an archery lesson at 2:00, and then just hanging around for the rest of the day. Not a very eventful day for me.

After lunch, I walked by all the cabins, some empty, some very full. I then remembered the dream I had 2 days ago from my so called father. He said in 2 days (which is today) he would claim me at my best time. I wonder when that was. When I was in the middle of my archery session? Who knows? Maybe he just told me that to get it on my mind, then never claim me. Or maybe, it was just a stupid dream. I get those a lot you know.

It was finally 2:00, so I started heading down to the arena with my bow and arrows on my shoulder. I walked by the Circe cabin **(Circe an island witch who is against males, if you didn't already know that) **to see the three girls in front, practicing with their phony bologna magic tricks. Ugh. Seeing them wanted to make me puke. I absolutely _hate _how they show off to everybody with their stupid magic. I want to show them some _real_ magic by striking them in the head with a stick and say I hypnotized them. Their names were Finn, Louhi, and Taika. I hated Taika the most. She bragged _way _too much of her stupid powers. I ignored Finn's glare and just kept walking toward the arena.

During the archery session, I couldn't concentrate at all. I had way to much stuff to worry about than stupid archery. I was thinking about my dad claiming me today, Nico and I's get together later on, and the stupid Circe cabin.

Every bow I shot missed the target by a mile, hitting into the ground, trees, and almost accidentally hit a tree nymph. It yelled a few words at me and went back home. My counselor tried to get me on task, but it just wouldn't work. I knew that in the beginning and he found out half way through the session. So, he ended the session an hour early. I ran all the way to my cabin to let my thoughts process. When I was done, it was dinner time.

All the camp members made their way to the dining pavilion in one big blob. I was almost at the pavilion when somebody pushed me hard. I fell down to the ground, getting my skinny jeans grass stains on them.

"Oh crap! You have to pay for a new pair of jeans!" I yelled looking up to see Taika's grinning face looking down on me.

"Oops! Sorry," she said sarcastically while Finn and Louhi just laughed. I rolled my eyes and got up from the ground, brushing off my Hollister sweater my mom bought for me this past birthday.

"I have no time for this," I said trying to get past the Circe kids, but they just trapped me in their own little small triangle.

"Awww! Little old Poppy is a chicken!" Taika started making clucking sounds as the others joined in. I rolled my eyes, now furious with their teasing. _This_ is why I hate that cabin.

"Just leave me alone okay?" I said finally getting past them, my face now red with anger. Taika and Finn just laughed in amusement.

"I guess poor little Poppy is just angry her parent didn't claim her yet," said Taika giving a fake sad face in my direction. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"What did you say?" I asked about ready to blow up right in Taika's face. Taika just giggled in amusement.

"I said, 'I guess poor little Poppy is just angry her parent didn't claim her yet,'" she said making that same stupid face again. That was _it!_

I charged at Taika, her face was in a wide grin, and then turned over to a shocked face. I lunged myself at her and started throwing punches her way.

"Freak! Get off me you lunatic!" she yelled while I was scratching her in her face. She closed her eyes and levitated me above her. She grinned her nasty grin and punched me right in the cheek. I fell back to the earth, startled her punch was that hard. I shook my head and forgot about it, although I'll be feeling that in the morning. I ran toward her again and tackled her to the ground. She stumbled back in astonishment, glaring at me. I reared back my fist and punched her in the eye. Ow! Crap that hurt! An eye for an eye I guess. I kept on punching the crap out of her. I gave her serious whiplash and got off her. She stumbled to her feet and started to walk over to me. I thought of something that could help me. If I can order my cabin mates and me to sleep, could I order the daughter of a male hating witch asleep?

I charged at her once again, Finn and Louhi joining in finally. I kicked them both in their teeth and as they stumbled backward, I started punching Taika. She cried out in pain each time, getting harder and harder. I then gave her a solid punch in the nose. Not enough to break it, just enough to make it bleed. The blood started gushing out everywhere, I even had to step back to get it away from me. I then realized what I got myself into. I quickly got off of Taika, who was now furious, and I closed my eyes. I imagined Taika, Louhi, and Finn collapsing onto the ground, in a deep sleep. I concentrated on that image a while. I opened my eyes.

Lying on the ground was Taika, Louhi, and Finn fast asleep, cradled in a ball with their heads against the green grass.

I walked up to Taika, looking at the damage I had done to her. It was pretty serious, a black eye from the punches, her face red from the other punches, her face bloody below the nose from when I punched her in the nose. But I didn't feel guilty. They deserved every bit of that fight. Those snobbish brats. If they didn't like me before, they'll _really _hate me now. Great. Just another person that doesn't like me. Although they didn't like me before. Oh well. Now nobody will like me when they see what I did to these guys. I turned around to see the whole camp staring at me wide-eyed, looking at me, then at Taika. I blushed and looked away. Chiron cleared his throat.

"You-You did that to them?" he asked pointing at Finn, with her arms wrapped around her knees snoring slightly. I nodded embarrassingly, looking down at the ground.

"Wow. I have never seen any half-blood do that before." I looked up from the ground to see his face. He cleared his throat once again.

"Well. Nothing to see here! Time for dinner," he said clapping his hands together, leading on the giant group of people to the dining pavilion. "And I'll be seeing all of you later on," he said to me pointing at the Circe cabin. I nodded in agreement and hoped the meeting wouldn't interfere with Nico and I's get together.

Dinner came and went, the Circe cabin finally waking up in time for the campfire songs. They all shot me glances full of hatred, but I just ignored them all, not caring anymore about that stupid cabin.

We started gathering around the campfire, getting ready to sing some songs. The sunset has finally gone away being replaced by the full moon. I looked at it in awe, knowing the day was over, and I wouldn't be claimed after all today.

As soon as I thought that, I felt a weird feeling erupting from me. Like a burden was being lifted off my shoulders. I felt a ton better, but I didn't know what was happening. Everybody started looking at me, looking above my head in particular. I then saw something glowing above my head, it was a red flower with a black middle.

That was the sign of Hypnos, the god of sleep.

Hypnos was my father.

**Another chapter done!**

**SomniumAstrum, see! Poppy is not a Mary - Sue!**

**I like this chapter a lot and I think I liked writing this one the best preferably the end of it.**

**The disclaimer is brought to you by Taika from this chapter!**

**Taika: SpiritusAstrum does no own PJO or anything you recognize in your real life!**

**Me: Thanks T! :D Review and favorite! Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Whoa," said Chiron looking above my head at the glowing poppy. "Congratulations Poppy, your father is Hypnos!"

Well major duh Chiron. I studied Greek mythology this past year, so I knew all the Greek gods and goddesses. I guess I should have figured that Hypnos was my father. After all, he is the god of sleep, and I can make people sleepy and I can make me not sleepy. Sometimes, I'm just so naïve. I heard a chuckle from Taika.

"Hypnos? God of sleep?" she asked with that wide, stupid grin of hers. She started busting out laughing, falling to the ground clutching her gut. I didn't know what was so funny on account of I just beat the crap out of her about an hour ago. Does she want that to happen _again?_ I will do it again if she's asking for it.

"All Hypnos does is make people sleepy. Big whoop di do," she said getting up off the ground, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. Finn just laughed at me and gave me a glare.

"Well at least my mother isn't a witch that turns guys into animals," I said grinning to myself. After all, it _was _true. Louhi, for the first time I've heard, shot up her head and spoke to me.

"You take that back this instant!" she said with a stare full of hatred. I was loving every second of this.

"Make me," I said cocking my head to the side taunting her. She got up off her seat and started charging me. Some kid (I think his name was Seth) grabbed her hands and held her back. I mouthed the word 'thanks' to him, he just nodded his head and looked away.

"Enough of this! Campfire time is over! Everyone to bed this instant!" People groaned and marched their way to their cabins, but Chiron motioned for us to stay put. When all the people went into their cabins, Chiron led Taika, Louhi, Finn and I to the Big House. Once we got in his office and took a seat, he got right down to business.

"Kids, I won't be tolerating this type of behavior. Now would someone kindly explain what happened?"

"I go first!" I said automatically before Taika could even open her mouth.

"Continue young one," he said motioning for me to tell my story.

I told him about the times where they teased me and told me not to tell anyone. I told him about before the fight how they were teasing me about not being claimed, only to be claimed later that day. I told him why I started the fight, be sick of all the crap I've been receiving from the Circe cabin. Of course, after every comment I said, Taika or Finn would interject, making up some stupid reason for doing all that stuff to me.

After a while of arguing, Chiron just said to stay away from each other, and if this happens again, someone will be kicked out. The Circe cabin left, but Chiron said he would help me out by taking some of my luggage out of the Hermes cabin and into the empty Hypnos cabin.

Once all my stuff was moved, it felt nice to have a big cabin to myself. In the corner of the cabin was a small field of poppy flowers. They were in full bloom (they were magical poppies, so they were always in full bloom) with poppies with different colors! There were red ones, purple ones, orange, pink, and white ones. The were really pretty and lit up the room at night.

I crawled in a bunk of my choosing as Chiron left the cabin for me to sleep.

To be honest, I was exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep because of the upcoming secret meeting with Nico. I closed my eyes involuntarily, but shot them back open again. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought of Nico and me by the lake together, chatting silently with each other, sharing secrets and stuff like that. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't sleepy anymore. Cool.

I turned around in my bunk to check the time on the digital clock. 11:25 P.M. I guess I should change and stuff.

I hopped out of bed and changed out of my dirty outfit into a custom made t-shirt with jeans. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail (which was very sloppy by the way) and slipped on my sneakers. I looked at the clock. 11:45. I should get a move on at 11:50. I didn't want to be late, that would be a bad impression. So for the remaining 5 minutes, I sat on my bed and thought about Nico.

Nico _was _cute; there was no doubt about it. I've never admitted it before, but I'm a sucker for guys. Cute ones especially. I loved the way his brown eyes glistened by the water. He was also mysterious and shy around people and doesn't like to show his feelings. He was also the same age as me, which was a good thing. But he wouldn't like me. The king of ghosts certainly wouldn't. Were just not for each other. Or are we? He might like me. After all, he did invite me to meet him tonight out of no where. But yet…

I started to think more in depth about Nico when I looked over at the clock. Oh my god! It was 11:55! I sprang off my bed and sprinted out the door, making sure not to wake anybody up.

I ran full speed ahead, dodging past the trees and ignoring the screams of the angry wood nymphs. I stopped to catch my breath. I checked my watch as I bent down to the ground, huffing and puffing. It was 12:04! Oh my god! I'm late! I picked up my pace and finally made it to the water, but before I even saw the gorgeous figure sitting next to the water, he spoke up.

"Your late," he said with a monotone voice, but I could hint a little bit of disappointment in there too.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just got… Uh…" I tried to think of a word to describe what happened without actually telling him I was thinking about him. "I got sidetracked." Yeah, that'll work. I hope. He just let out a sigh and patted the ground next to him.

"Sit here," he said urgently, patting to his side one last time. I cautiously walked over to his side and sat down beside him. We sat there for about three minutes, not saying a word, enjoying the peace and quiet. But Nico spoke up.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here," he asked looking out at the water.

"No, but I'd like to know," I said following his gaze. He sighed.

"I wanted you to come here to get to know you better. You seem cool. Quiet but cool. Quiet and cool like me," he said grinning slightly to himself.

"Oh," was all I could say. Well what would you say to something like that? "Yes Nico, you are cool…." That surprised me as much as it did to Nico.

He turned his gaze over to me. His brown, gorgeous eyes glistening off the water by our feet. He laid down on the ground, now looking up at the clear sky full of wonderful stars. It was a perfect evening. I wonder how many stars there are up there right now. Billions upon billions I bet. Wouldn't it be cool if we could actually look at a star up close? Wait, I'm getting sidetracked. Back to Nico and I.

I laid down beside him, looking up at the light show in the sky.

"So, how did you figure out you were a demi-god?" he asked curiously still looking up at the sky.

"I didn't know until I got here. Nothing creepy ever came after me. I was living a perfectly good life until I faced that Graeae thing on Half-Blood hill."

"Ahhh… I don't want to get to in depth about this for me," he said closing his eyes, probably acting out that day in his mind. He shot his eyes back open and turned on his side to look at me.

"So are you excited you got claimed?" he asked meeting my gaze. I flipped over on my side to look back at him.

"Actually, yes and no. Yes because I get this big and empty cabin with an awesome field of poppies in the corner. Plus, I know who my parent is. But on the other hand, I really want to meet him and I feel alone. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," he said sighing and closing his gorgeous eyes again and opening them back up. "I have a sister you know?" he said out of no where, it kind of took me aback.

"Really? I bet she's a great girl," I said cautiously and Nico just half smiled to himself.

"Yeah, she was." I noticed how he said _was _instead of _is._ I wonder what happened.

"I'd like to meet her!" I said enthusiastically, seeing what he'd say back.

"I wish you could. But you can't," he said with his eyes closed once again.

"Why not?"

"Because she's dead," he said choking up on the word _dead._

"Oh my god! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! That was a stupid question for me to ask."

"No. It's okay. I'm kind of used to it now. But I miss her a ton."

"I bet," I said agreeing and nodding my head toward his direction.

"She died because of me! Do you know how that makes me feel?" a sudden rage forming in his voice.

"Uhhhh?" was all I could say.

"No! I didn't think so! She died because of me! Want to know how?" I nodded my head, afraid to say a word.

"When I was little, I was into these Greek Gods action figure types of things and Bianca knew how upset I was about not getting this one action figure I didn't have, which happened to be my dad, Hades." I assumed Bianca was his sister. He continued on.

"Well Bianca went on a quest with Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood. They were the main people. Well they went to this junkyard type of place. Of course laying there was my action figure Hades. Percy warned everybody about not picking up anything, or the giant junkyard robot would attack them. Bianca cared a lot about me and knew that if I had that stupid Hades action figure, it would make my world. She picked it up and tried to sneak it past the other guys. But nothing got past that stupid robot, so it attacked them all."

I stared in complete shock at him. Mostly because of his anger and the story itself was just so… I don't know…. Weird. Of course in the good way (not about the Bianca part though). I listened to the rest of the story.

"Bianca knew it attacked them because of her. Percy and Thalia couldn't take down the robot, so Bianca stepped in. She handed Percy the Hades action figure and jumped into the battle. She sacrificed her life, her _stinking _life, just for that action figure I could have!" He paused for a second. His anger went away and way replaced with sadness.

"When Percy came back with the news, I was devastated, angry at Percy for not stopping her. Angry at the world for taking her away from me. She was all I had. Then, I had nothing. Nobody to be with, to talk to about my problems. So I just kept in my feelings. I did end up trying to summon her back form the dead, like a 'soul for a soul' deal. But that didn't work one bit. My life just sucks," he said finishing his story with a sigh.

"Oh… That's awful! And I'm sorry Nico. This shouldn't have happened to you." I paused. "It should have happened to maybe Taika from the Circe cabin," I added trying to lighten up the mood.

"It shouldn't happen to anybody," he said matter-o-factly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to brighten things up," I said feeling stupid and ashamed.

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up in the first place. Sorry I got all angry on you for no reason. I'm just sick of all my feelings being bottled up inside of me," he said choking up, but he didn't cry. That wasn't like Nico. I could tell from his personality.

"No. You shouldn't keep all that inside of you. You needed to get that out, needed to talk to somebody about it."

"Okay," he agreed getting back to his normal self. "But I still have nobody in my life to talk to," he said sighing.

"Yes you do."

"Oh yeah," he said raising an eyebrow up at me. "Who?"

"You have me to talk to. Your new friend. Pal. Amigo. Your fellow Musketeer. Except I'm not a boy," I added with a shy smile. He chuckled at that.

"How do you feel about not seeing your dad a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Honest answer? It sucks. I mean, my dad isn't the best man in the world, but he's my dad. And I love him." He seemed surprised by his answer, but it seemed perfectly normal to me.

"I _really _want to meet my dad," I said with a sigh. I then remembered my dream from a couple days ago. My dad said that I could tell one person about the big war coming up, but I had to trust them to my fullest extent. I actually considered telling Nico right then and there, but decided against it. I barley know him. And I certainly don't know him enough to trust him. So I just shook off the temptation of telling him, and laid back down on my back. He soon did the same thing.

I laid there, looking up at the stars with my hands on the back of my head. Nico had the same position. Our elbows touched lightly, mine grazing his every time I moved. His touch to my skin was electrifying. It sparked my elbow and the spark went all the way through my body. I would shudder when it would.

I laid there, beside Nico near the water, feeling like I was actually a friend to somebody. Not just some person that may say 'hi!' to me or stuff like that. No. This was different. Nico and I had a friendship building up quickly. I had him to talk to. He had me to talk to. Our friendship would be everlasting.

But the question that kept replaying in my mind was 'would that friendship become something much greater?'"

**Yay! Chapter 6 is completed! This is where a little bit of romance starts kicking in.**

**Here's the question for the chapter:**

"**Will Nico and Poppy date?"**

**Well the answer is…**

**Oh come on, you actually thought I would tell you? As if!**

**I liked writing this chapter the best (as you can see, it's a bunch longer than the other chapters)**

**Now for the disclaimer! Brought to you by the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz!**

**Tin Man: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, poppies, or anything you recognize in your real life! *squeaks the words real and life* Need oil now!**

**Me: *gives oil to Tin Man* Here you go! Review! I see how many people read my story, so you should review/comment! How long does it take you to just said "Awesome!" or "Good job?" Not very long :P Soooo Review and favorite! :D Thank youuuu! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I walked to my cabin from the lake with Nico by my side. Our arms slightly brushed as we walked together, chatting silently, making sure to not wake anybody up. We managed to keep quiet enough to not wake any of the wood nymphs. Not that it matters. The wood nymphs don't like me much anyways, so what's the point? But Nico insisted we keep quiet to make sure nothing wakes up, so I did.

I fluffed up my hair randomly and swished it to give it more volume. I always loved my hair, and I loved it even more at night when it was a fiery color orange. It was curly too, so it was fun to play with when I was _really _bored. To bad I didn't bring my extra volume shampoo from home. I bet my hair would be even curlier than it already is now! Gods! I _got_ to stop getting off track like that. Let's get back to the story shall we?

I must have hit Nico with my hair because he pulled his face back and pursed his lips so my hair wouldn't get in his mouth.

"Stop flipping your hair you freak!" He said playfully. I just giggled shyly.

"Sorry," I said slightly grinning, afraid that if I grinned too much, I'd look like a mental baboon that just got a banana.

Whoa, what am I thinking? When did I ever care about the way I smiled? It might not be the most dazzling smile there is in this universe, but I never cared about it before. What was wrong with me? Why am I all of a sudden acting so strange around him? Ever since the first meeting with him, I became shyer and shyer with him around. What's making me act like this? Then, the answer hit me like a box of rocks.

_Of course!_ I exclaimed to myself! The answer was now obvious. Why hadn't I ever thought of this before? It's obvious I like Nico. I mean, _like _like Nico. Sure, I thought he was kind of cute before, but now. . . He just seems dazzling. He just seems so cool! He's quiet, cute, charming, witty. . . And the way he opened up to me about his sister, Bianca, tonight. . . . It made me feel special. _Wanted. _Loved.

Wait a second! There's no way Nico likes me. Sure, he likes me, but only as a friend. Not like the way I'm starting to fall for him. Besides, Nico wouldn't like me. Nobody ever did. With my unusually straight, black hair and dull brown eyes. When someone looks at me, they never take a double-take. I'm not like the most prettiest and popular at my school back in Colorado, but I never seemed to care about my looks.

Until right about now.

We walked silently back to our cabins. When we got there, I muttered a good-night, and quietly walked into my empty cabin.

I dragged myself over to the bathroom, changing into my pajama pants and my comfy, old t-shirt. After I was done brushing my teeth, I plopped into the bunk of my choice.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about Nico. His smile, his mussed hair, his jacket, his dazzling eyes. . . . After a while of innocently staring up at the ceiling, I fell into a deep sleep. The sleep was peaceful.

Well, it was until the dream finally kicked in.

There I was, in the same room as before when my dad talked to me about the big war coming up. It was morning, but it looked as if dusk has started to set in. Ugh. So that meant I'd have to wake up soon to start another measly day at Camp Half-Blood. As social as I am, I'd have a great day, making friends with Taika, Louhi, and Finn, and having a great day, making out with Nico by the lake all day!

I wish.

Anyway, Hypnos, my dad, was sitting on the corner of his bed, his head in his hands staring at the beige wall in his room. It looked as if he was contemplating something that was impossible to figure out. Like the saying 'What came first? The chicken or the egg," or something in that nature. He then snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face me. When his eyes laid on me, his now black hair hanging loosely on his head, I started feeling a weird sensation. It was if I was being created, reformed into a new body. Except it wasn't a body. It was something much lighter. A spirit? Not sure how to describe it, but it sure felt awkward. When my feet landed on his hard-wood floors, he grinned, looking me up and down, taking in my presence.

"Why hello my child. I am glad you have arrived," he said in his deep, dreamy voice. I gulped.

"Umm, hi Dad," I said nervously. I know this man was my father and all, but to be honest, he kind of gave me the creeps. Well what would you do if some stranger looked you up and down and smiled at your presence? I would have kicked, screamed, and ran away, but this wasn't the case for me, on account of that this was my actual _father._ My father just chuckled, obviously detecting my discomfort in this situation.

"I have brought you here to tell you something important," he said, the smile evaporating from his face which was now replaced with a look of business. I shook, terrified at what may come next.

"Uh huh," I said, my voice trembling and sweat starting to form on top of my head. Can spirits even get sweat? You wouldn't think so, because you're not really there, but you're there. Right? Ugh! Back to the dream.

"Don't be scared daughter," he said chuckling at my obvious discomfort. "I brought you here to remind you about what I said." He paused. "You _do _remember what I told you in the previous dream, right?"

My thoughts raced through my head. I only seemed to remember about that big war coming up between the Gods, but other than that, I came up empty.

"I remember you telling me about the big war coming up between all the Gods, but other than that, I can't remember what you said. Because obviously, I have to remember more important things than just silly old dreams!" I said in a resentful tone. Why am I so angry about all of this? It's not my dad's fault, he's just simply reminding me about what he said, but I am still in a sour mood since I've got shipped to this living jail cell. But, my father just laughed. It was a booming sound, it shook the floor boards underneath my feet and I stumbled to the side, but I regained my balance.

"I like your spunk child," he said wiping sleepies out of the corner of his eyes. "But I also old you one more thing. Can you recall now?"

Then, all of a sudden, a huge rush of knowledge was flooding my brain. I started to remember things that are easily forgotten, like what I ate for lunch a week ago back at home, and so on. It's hard to believe that I haven't even been at this camp for even a week. From the time, back when I was home in Colorado, it seemed like an eternity ago. This was a whole new world, and I had to fight and use my cunning knowledge to survive this place. I then, remember exactly what he said to me that night a few days ago. I then, out of no where, started quoting exactly what he said. Word perfect. After the quote was over, I clamped my mouth shut and squinted my eyes tight so he would know that I didn't think was necessary. He just chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I told you that you could tell one person about the information I gave you. But it had to be someone that you could trust with all of your heart."

"Yeah, So?" I asked raising a curious eyebrow up at my weird father.

"I believe you know who you can tell."

I stared at him wide-eyed. How did he know I wanted to tell Genviève? I thought about it a while, but didn't really tell anybody. Does he really know I want to tell her? Or does he think he knows someone better to tell? I must find out!

"You really know?"

"Of course young one, I know. But I'm not sure if _you_ know the right person to tell," he said in a voice full of knowledge.

"What do you mean? I know I want to tell Genviève, but I am not sure how—"I was cut off by him shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Now, you know you don't want to tell her. She is a social child and will probably tell her partner and then it would spread through your camp. And will they believe it? Chances are, no. And who will they blame for the 'rumor' spreading about the camp? They'll point their scrawny little fingers at you, Poppy." It was the first time he actually ever said my name. He usually referred to me as child, young one, or daughter. Never Poppy. Until now. He also used a different tone in his voice. It wasn't angry, but it was full of protection. Over me.

"Oh yeah? Then who else would I tell?"

Then, that feeling swept over me again. I then saw Nico's face in my mind. His mussed up hair, his dazzling eyes, his swagger in his walk, his humor, his seriousness when he told me about his sister, Bianca. . . . And then, it hit me like a bunch of rocks.

"Nico," I whispered. I wanted it to be a scream of a sudden realization, but it came out as a tired old whisper. My father nodded his head.

"Yes Poppy, Nico. I may not like Hades all that much, but Nico is the person you should tell. He is the person you trust most fully."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You must be going child. It is almost evening here, but it is almost morning for you. Remember what I said, and tell Nico tomorrow when you are alone with him." He was about ready to pop me out of my dream, but he stopped.

"Oh yes! A sudden dread will take over camp this morning, so if you realize that the camp is dreary, then you will have a little bit of reason why, but you will find out the detail from your friends. Hurry along now."

I shot up in my bed, nearly hitting my head against the ceiling. Wow. That dream was full of information, now wasn't it?

I climbed down the latter from my bunk and made my way over to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and dried my wild hair. I slipped on my favorite pair of jogging pants and a random t-shirt from my pile of clothes on the bed, and made my way outside.

I saw many groups of random people, whispering among themselves as I walked by them. I gave them suspicious looks, but continued walking toward the Hades cabin. I then saw Nico outside his cabin, flagging me down so I could go over there to him. I jogged to the Hades cabin and stopped in front of him.

"Have you heard about Susa?" Nico asked in a whisper.

"Susa?" I vaguely remember Genviève mentioning her name a few times, saying she was really good friends with her and couldn't wait for her to return from a quest with this girl named Ula and this boy named Zeke.

"She was on a quest with these two kids?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well what happened?"

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again,

"I think you should ask Genviève."

I sprinted to the Persephone cabin, to see Genviève's face in the palms of her hands, leaning into Landon's side. Landon was patting her on the back, but it just seemed to upset her more. So he just gave up trying to comfort her and embraced her and laid his head on her shoulders, whispering words of comfort to her. I walked up to them, trying to avoid the moment they were having. Genviève saw me, and wiped her eyes. She tried to regain her composure, but was about ready to break down again.

"Do you want me to leave?" Asked Landon.

"No, you can stay," I said in an awkward tone. "What happened that everybody is talking about?"

Genviève broke down and bawled some more, Landon again trying to comfort her, but it was no use. After a few rounds of sobs, in between tears, she cried out,

"Susa, my Susa is dead!"

**Dun Dun DUNNN!**

**To let you people know, this story is parallel to SomniumAstrum's story "Gem of the Sea," so if you have no idea who Ula, Zeke, and Susa are, READ HER STORY! And comment on them too :3**

**This chappy is especially long, so I'd like some comments. If I don't receive any, then I shall stop writing! Forever! Hahaha jk. :3 But it would be nice to have a lot of favorites and comments.**

**Now, unfortunately, for the disclaimer! Brought to you by my neighbor's annoying little Chihuahua, Dexter.**

**Dexter: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO or anything you recognize in your real life. She does own Poppy and Genviève. SomniumAstrum owns Ula, Zeke, and Susa. *Yipps annoyingly at SpiritusAstrum***

**Me: Oh shut up you stupid varmint. XD Anyway, thank yinz for reading this AWESOME story and please favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I stared at Genviève as she continued sobbing in front of Landon and me. I wanted to comfort her, tell her everything is alright, but I couldn't for 2 reasons. One: because I never even met Susa before and didn't want to tell her she would be missed by all of us because I didn't know if everyone liked her. I mean, she seemed cool to me when Genviève explained her personality to me, but I never actually met her. And two: As I stated before, I actually never _met _her, so I really didn't feel all that bad. I mean, I felt bad that she died and all, and seeing Genviève this upset when she was usually cheerful and fun, broke my heart, but I never actually met her. I hugged Genviève awkwardly and attempted to comfort her, but failed. I just told them to keep it together and walked away, feeling worse than ever before leaving a crying friend behind. I stole one more glance back at them while walking away, but Genviève's appearance changed.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, but her face's skin tone seemed to change. Her face was sallow, and you could kind of see her cheekbones pressing against her face. I cringed at her sight and turned my head back around and picked up the pace as I was speed walking toward my cabin.

I opened the door and accidentally slammed it shut. I jumped as it shut behind me and started walking over to my bunk. I laid down and wanted to take a nap, but I didn't feel energetic enough to will myself to sleep, so I just laid there lazily and stared at the ceiling.

I started missing my mom all over again. My mother. Her name was Cecilia Miller, but everybody that knew her called her CC. Appearance wise, she looked the opposite of me. Her hair was a bleach blonde color with straight, flat hair. She was stunning when she wanted to be. She attracted many men and apparently my father, Hypnos, fell in love with her as soon as her laid eyes on her. I couldn't blame him though, she was just that gorgeous.

I started missing her more and more as I replayed my life with her through my head. Before I knew it, I started crying. Actually _crying._ I was never one of those people to cry at movies, books, stories, or just dead puppies on the street. **(A/N for the record, Poppy and I love puppies.) **I felt the tears flowing down my cheeksas I tried preventing them, but failed once more. I hated the way my mother just dumped me by Half- Blood Hill and told me a good-bye. I want to see her again. I miss her to much to live my life without her. I need her now. What was that thing that Chiron told me about? About how I could somehow call someone with a golden drachma and a rainbow? Oh yeah! An Iris Message. Oh, ha ha ha, I.M.

I rummaged through my backpack containing everything I got here at Camp Half-Blood, which wasn't much to be honest. I found at the bottom the golden drachma Chiron gave me to make a call when I really needed it. I needed it now. If I ever needed it to be more, it would probably be when the world is going to end or something. I found it as I reached my whole arm down the backpack and roamed freely throughout it.

"Ah ha!" I said exclaiming to myself.

I ran outside to find the hose by my cabin still rolled up and unused. I unrolled it and set the nozzle on the 'mist' mode. I squeezed the nozzle as water began to fly out from the hose in a fine mist. Soon, it created a very small, but quite visible rainbow. I picked out the drachma from my pant's pocket and threw it in the rainbow. I seemed to remember the saying you use to get the call through to Iris.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. 596 Broadway Street, Montrose Colorado." I shouted out loudly. Some random people stared at me, but continued walking away from me. In no time, I started seeing a fuzzy image of my old house back in Colorado.

There she was, my gorgeous mother, standing in our new and improved kitchen cooking up some lunch. It was a late lunch considering it was 1:46, but it didn't matter. My mom was cooking up her famous chicken tender sirloin, my favorite, and seemed unaware that I was watching her cook. Her delicate hands sprinkling an unfamiliar spice on top of it. I could have just watched her for an eternity cooking that chicken if I could, but I couldn't. I only had a limited amount of time.

"Mom?" I asked staring at the tender chicken.

My mother almost jumped out of her britches **(Britches meaning pants) **as she heard the sudden noise.

"Oh my gods! Poppy! Poppy Sydney Miller never scare like that again, understood?"

I had to smile at that. I missed my mom telling me what to do. Here, I feel pretty free. And I kind of hate it.

"Sure mom. Oh my gods mom, I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as my eyes shone with love and hurt. She had the same expression on also.

"Oh honey! I miss you more than peas miss their pods!" My mom always had stupid sayings like that, but now they seemed funny and reminded me of home. Well, now pretty much everything reminded me of home.

"I miss you more. End of story," I said smirking at her. "What cha makin' bacon?"

"Oh, just your favorite. I missed you to much; I just _had _to make your favorite for old time's sake," she said putting the chicken on the frying pan on the stainless steel oven.

"Sorry I had to use and IM, I just couldn't get to you another way," I said messing around with my shoe lace and aglet.

"Oh, it's absolutely no problem at all!" A pause. "Have you talked to your father yet?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, numerous times. But I _really _want to meet him."

My mother nodded and smiled. She must be reminiscing on the times she actually spent with my father. Apparently they were good together because she couldn't stop smiling.

"Mom?" I asked again. She jumped a little and returned back to the new world. The world I wish never existed.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. Your father is a great man. Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough," she said reassuringly.

"I hope so," I added to myself.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mom," I answered reluctantly. I heard the doorbell ring throughout the house.

"Oh! That must be Sue. She's early! Well I'm sorry I have to cut this short honey, but I have to go. Dinner with the, as you young people say, 'BFF'."

I rolled my eyes at my mom. She was in her mid/late 30s and was pretty young and up to date on the latest fashions, but she sometimes acted old when she tried to make me smile. And it worked.

"Okay mom. I love you a ton!"

"Love you more. End of story," my mother said smiling. She blew me a kiss and slashed her hand through the mist. It disappeared in an instant.

I smiled and laid back down on my bed, satisfied at what just happened. I started to daydream about the times my mom, Tipsy, (Our dog) and I would run outside and play with each other. Those were the simpler times. Times where I didn't have to worry about anything. Times where I didn't have to worry about monsters coming after me. Good times, good times. I was interrupted from my daydream as someone burst open my door.

"Nico? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked. Nico was standing at my doorway, his breaths coming in quick rasps as he gasped for air. It looked like he summoned one million people from the dead. He didn't reply.

"Nico! Tell me what's wrong!" I urged. He continued gasping for breath as I stared at him in horror.

"There's… A… Fight…." He gasped out. I jumped up to him and sat him down on an empty bunk and got him some water. He drank it in a gulp and asked for more. I got him another glass and sat it on a bed stand close to him. He drank half of it and put the half empty glass down **(Poppy: Yes, I said half empty. I'm a negative person) **on the stand. He regained his breath back and started talking again. His normally sweet voice was now cracking and filled with terror.

"We have to get out of here," he said glancing nervously around my cabin, obvious he was uncomfortable. But I didn't care.

"Why? We can't leave Camp Half-Blood or else all these creepy monster things will get us!" I argued back at my crush.

"No! Not that! We have to get out of this _cabin _and stop the _fight._"

"What fight?" I asked oblivious to everything he just said. He didn't really explain much, other than that there was a fight going on, but I had no idea where, why it happened, and if it's still going on or not.

"Poppy. Listen to me." I nodded.

"There is a fight going on right _now_ outside our cabins. It is against the Apollo cabin and the Brizo cabin. **(A/N Brizo is the goddess of sailors if you didn't already know that)"**

"Well why are they fighting?"

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, word has gotten out that the Big Three are fighting. They started to argue over who was innocent and who wasn't during an activity they were doing. They are the two largest cabins. They started yelling and making 'sailor' comments and then voila! They began fighting."

"We have to help them!" I urged Nico jumping off our bunks. I grabbed my ring **(It is my bow and arrows when I take it off and make it) **and bolted out the door.

ooo

I didn't really know how bad the fight may actually be, but it wasn't what I expected.

I expected to see the Brizo cabin with harpoons, rope, and spears and all that junk, but I just saw a few people from each cabin throwing punches and sissy slapping. This is _such _a sissy fight. I beat up Taika better than this! These people were just yelling in each other's faces, the Brizo cabin swearing in every sentence they said about 3 times, and only a few punches (that missed) here and there. I even brought my _bow _thinking that this fight was going to be serious. I put my bow away and placed the ring back on my ring finger.

Oh my gods! Nico said how they figured out how the Big Three were fighting. _I _was supposed to tell Nico and only Nico about this. _I _wasn't allowed to tell anybody else. _I _was going to tell him tonight, but the Brizo and Apollo cabin beat me to him! Ugh. Why must my life suck?

"You get the bloody #$% outta here!" A Brizo cabin mate shouted. **(A/N Poppy: I can't swear, otherwise my mother will find out and will bleach my mouth or something to that extreme, so you'll be seeing substitute words.)**

"This is _our _side of the territory moron!" an Apollo member shouted. I caught a glimpse of a small figure running toward the Big House, probably getting Chiron before anything bad happened. I started feeling relieved until a huge jerk pushed me down and I landed with a thud on the ground. I looked past my bangs to see the grinning face of Taika.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while getting up off the grass with Nico staring at Taika beside me.

"Well you should know that if there is a fight, I'm gonna be here. You should know I _love _starting fights right?" She asked raising a fake, curious eyebrow up at me. Finn just chuckled.

"Leave me alone." I turned around, my back facing them, when I felt a huge blow hit me in my spine.  
My body jerked forward, making my body be in an unusual shape, and I landed in the ground, my face hitting the hard grass as I stared, bewildered at what just happened. The pain started to flow through my veins, but I managed to get up and have a stare down at the now chuckling Finn, Louhi, and Taika.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said giving them an evil stare full of hatred, but they just started laughing again. Taika put her butt ugly face into mine as her terrible breath started flowing through my nostrils.

"Make. Me."

Then, something happened I'd never thought would ever happen.

Nico, obviously fed up with Taika's crap, reared his arm all the way back and threw a mean, hard, and excruciating punch to Taika's nose. I heard a 'crunch' and he pulled back away from the punch and he held his fist. I never realized until the day that I punched Taika that punching someone hurts you, so it's like a little sacrificing. I looked at Nico's hand, seeing drops of blood on the tops of his fingers. I then looked up to Taika's face and saw a horrific sight.

Well first off, her whole nose was covered in blood. Then came the disgusting part. The bottom of her nose was up in the air and her nose was turned sideways. Blood was gushing out her nostrils when she covered up her nose with her hands and fell to the ground in pain. It was a major 'duh!' that it was broken. Louhi and Finn ran to her side and gave us glares, but went to tend to Taika's aide.

I stared back at Nico who looked me in the eyes. I couldn't seem to part my eyes away from his. I felt a weird connection between us. Something I have never felt toward anybody ever before. It kind of shocked me as a shudder went through my body. We stared at each other, oblivious to the swearing, the glares, and the fight around us. All I saw was him. Him and only him, surrounded by utter darkness. Was that the sign that he was meant to be with me? I believe it was.

I heard Chiron's distant voice, telling everyone to stop swearing and calm down. Eventually, everybody went back to their cabins, grumbling to themselves. Taika got carried to the infirmary, but that world just seemed distant.

I knew I have only been here a few days, but as soon as I saw Nico, I felt an instant connection between us. But this, this felt _way _different than before.

Chiron wanted to talk to Nico about the incident, but figured we were having a moment so he just left us where we were and told Nico to meet him later. Nico nodded, probably not hearing a word he said.

After a few more minutes of staring, Nico surprised me even _more_.

He leaned forward to me, his breath all minty, and kissed my cheek. An explosion of fireworks erupted on the spot he kissed me. He pulled back as fast as he leaned forward and seemed to get out of his daze. I shook my head and returned to the sucky real world.

"I…. Uh…" Nico said searching for words to actually use.

"Umm," I added.

"I got to…. Uh…"

"Go?" I asked Nico who just absentmindedly nodded.

"Yeah, go. I gotta go." Nico said, slowly backing away from me.

"Same here…. Uhh… So bye!"

"Yeah, Cya."

I turned my back to him awkwardly and walked back to my cabin.

I climbed up the ladder and laid down on my bed, clutching my favorite pillow back from home, which still smelled like home which consisted of cinnamon and perfume. I inhaled the scent deeply. I still missed home but there was only one thing in my mind.

When Nico kissed me, did he kiss me because he felt like he should or did he kiss me because he actually_ wanted _to? I wonder why he did it.

I pondered the question for a few moments, but finally, drifted into a nice nap.

But, I saw my father in his room with a worried expression. He looked really troubled, like something happened that may have affected him and many more people.

Something must be _really _wrong.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet, consisting of 3,000 words! (yes that is counting until the end :P )**

**Thank you SomniumAstrum for giving me the idea to this chapter!**

**Remember boys and girls, Flower of Sleep is parallel to SomniumAstrum's story. This is what is happening back home at Camp Half-Blood while SomniumAstrum's story is about 3 peeps on a quest. So read her story or I shall EXPLODE! *spontaneous combustion***

**Anywhos, unfortunately it is time for the disclaimer, brought to you by Milo from the show 'Fishhooks!' (I h8 Disney, but the show is pretty funny/stupid at the same time!)**

**Milo: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, Greek Mythology, ropes, harpoons, spears, bows and arrows, or anything that you recognize from your real life! She does own all of the OC's in this story, except for Ula, Zeke, Susa, and Seth. We both share Genviève and Landon though. *Pets Murphy, his dog who counts to 10***

**Me: Such a weird show, anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and favorite this story if you like it that much! Dude, this story is so flippin' awesome! Please review though, there are like 1,000 people that read it, so PLEASE COMMENT! Greatly appreciated by me! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I knew as soon as I saw his face, he wouldn't be in a good mood.

I felt that weird transformation once again, and I landed onto the hard wood floor, more gracefully than before. My dad started pacing back and forth from one end to the room to the other. His face became a pinkish red in anger. What he was angry about, I had no idea.

"Everything alright Pops?" I asked raising an eyebrow up at my angry father.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? Nothing is alright! Everything is turning into a nightmare!" He threw his fist down onto his side table. It shattered to his touch and plummeted to the ground in a shard of wood. To make it simpler, it would hurt really badly if you fell in it. Splinters galore!

"Well then what's wrong?" I asked shaking in his angry presence.

"Wrong? Everybody knows about the Big Three fighting! You were supposed to tell one person, and you didn't even tell the person! And conflicts between the cabins are surfacing and nobody is bothering to stop them except Chiron! But all he can do is yell, point fingers, and kick them out if it was ever the case! I can't believe the gods and goddesses aren't even trying to stop their own children from fighting between other cabins! Rivals or no, the fighting should all just STOP!"

His voice boomed on the word 'stop' and the whole room shook with fury. I fell back and looked up at my father who was towering over me, now suddenly scary.

"We have to do something. Soon."

"I agree." I gulped down my puke that I just threw up. "But what can I do? What can we do?"

He sighed and helped me off the floor. It was the first time I ever got to touch my father. His skin was ice cold for some reason, but mine was toasty warm. I wanted to just give my father a huge hug, but I knew he would not appreciate it. I have always longed for the moment when I would be able to hug my dad. Now, here I am, doing diddly squat.

"Come with me."

He led me through his house, walking past Josephine and out the door.

There was a very long river in front of my dad's yard. Wait. No, it circled his yard. Everywhere you looked, you could see this river. There was even a separate cave beside his cave/house that the river flowed through. There was a hint of dread in the river itself that made me shudder.

"This is the River Lethe. It is a river that can make you lose your memory if you drink the slightest bit. The shades of the dead drink it, so they can forget their earthly life. It's tragic, but it must be done. To drink it, you're reincarnated. Reborn, I guess. And if you didn't already notice, it flows through my cave. This river is a key part in the Underworld."

I nodded absently, stunned at the river. It was so powerful. And it wasn't even alive! I stared at the river, frozen in shock.

He started walking the bank of the river, I cautiously followed, making sure I wouldn't fall into the river, knowing that it would be trouble if I did.

He stopped at a sudden plant. It was so odd looking, I can't even put it into words.

"This here is a poppy plant. Quite popular down here in the Underworld. I insisted on naming you Poppy, because your mother knew how much I loved them. Almost as much as I love her."

His eyelids fell over his eyes. I noticed how he said 'love' instead of 'loved'. So he still did love my mother. It was no wonder; she was such a great lady. . . No matter if we were rich or poor, she never would of changed. She'd always be the loveable, down-to-earth, sweet, and kind lady she is now.

His eyes snapped back open, and realized he was now returning to the sucky world. Underworld that is.

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't seem sorry at all. "Anyway, these are poppy plants. But this one is really unique. See, these are magical poppy plants. It's not the flower that makes them magical, but the seeds. These seeds will play a huge role coming up Poppy. Remember this plant. Take a mental picture of it. Relish the details of this plant. Remember it forever."

I stared at the plant, noticing every little detail in it. I noticed that the petals just seemed to be laid on top of one another and being scrunched down in the middle of the plant. It had grayish-black seeds on the inside. Around 40 seeds or so. In the center, it was dabbed by a little speck of white.

"Now, you must tell a young stranger about this plant. She is a girl who is really determined, but a little odd like you Poppy. Of course in the good way though. . . . Anyway, it won't be the first strange girl you need to tell, but the second. Tell her about this plant and the magical seeds. Promise me that?"

"What do the seeds do that are so magical?"

"You'll find out soon enough child. Promise me Poppy."

"I'm sick of this dad!" I burst out in a random anger strike.

"Sick of what?" He asked, clueless.

"I need to actually meet you, Dad! I'm sick of not seeing you in the real world! I don't want anymore dreams! I don't want to remember any omens! I don't want to remember this random plant, dad! All I want is to be with you, Dad. Spend so time with you! To get to know you better!" My voice drained the anger from it which was quickly replaced by sadness.

"I just want to be with you."

I wanted to cry. I had every will to cry. I wanted to let all my emotions out right then and now. . But, since I was in a dream in a fake body, the tears didn't come. I was about ready to reach my hand down into the river and drink the water, just to forget the moment I broke down in front of my father.

"Don't let that get to you," he said in a hard and protective voice. "You're my daughter. You're a demigod. You have a fatal flaw. And I believe I just figured out what it is."

Fatal flaw? Nobody ever told me about a fatal flaw. What's it mean? And what is mine? I guess I'll have to talk to Genviève about it. Probably later tonight.

"Okay," I said while nodding.

"Now promise me Poppy."

"About wh-?"

"The plant. Tell the second stranger. Remember. Promise."

"I promise, dad," I said with a sigh.

"Good," he said with satisfaction as he brought his ring finger to his thumb, about ready to snap his fingers. Then, out of no where, four words popped out of his mouth that I'd never expect for him to say to me.

"I love you Poppy."

He snapped his fingers and I felt my soul lift out of my dream body.

oooo

I sat up abruptly in my bunk, almost hitting my head off the ceiling.

My father said he loved me.

I could tell that it was awkward for him to say it, since gods and goddesses aren't really used to saying that to their demigod children. But knowing that he said it and meant it, it made me half want to cry.

I got out of my cabin and walked out my door, wondering what was coming my way for the rest of today.

I started walking past the Big House until I heard my name being called out.

"Poppy!"

I turned around to see Chiron calling my name from the porch of the big house. There was an unfamiliar girl beside him. Her hair was the color of straw. It seemed very thin and dry as well. You could of probably went up to the girl and snapped her hair and it would break like straw. Freckles consumed her face and she wore glasses. But her eyes are what really caught my attention. They were a brown color. No, copper color which made her hair seem. . . I don't know, better? Without the eyes, she seemed plain, normal. But with them, she became a whole different person. A person that exactly belongs in a crazy place like Camp Half-Blood.

I started imagining her in the Aphrodite cabin, looking all stunning in her new black, strapless dress with black pumps to match. Highlights that would suddenly appear to compliment her eyes even more, until Chiron snapped me out of it.

"I need you to show Alexandria around camp."

"Uh… okay," I responded to him, caught off guard. I looked at Alexandria, then gestured for her to follow me. "Um… hi, my name is Poppy," I said in what must've been the worst into the world had ever seen. "I'm new to camp," I continued, "In fact, I've only been here for about week, so I have no idea why Chiron has asked me to show you around. I barely know everything right now." I trailed off into a laugh. Why must I be so horrible at talking to people?

"I think Chiron just needed someone to show me around, and it doesn't matter if you don't know the camp because I know it even less," she pointed out.

"True…sorry, I'm not in the best mood today… I had so much stuff to think about last night, I didn't sleep a wink," I said. Hey, at least it was partially true.

"That doesn't sound too fun," Alexandria said while looking around. I was leading her towards the main ring of cabins.

"You're right about that," I said through a yawn. Maybe I was more tired than I thought I was. "My dad is Hypnos, the god of sleep. I take my sleep seriously… when I don't get sleep, it's not pretty."

"That's cool," she started to say, but then stopped, "Well, not the part about when you don't get sleep. What are they doing?" I glanced over to the sword arena, which was where she had been looking. I saw Seth slashing through some training dummies.

"They're just practicing their sword fighting skills… Personally, I'm a lot better at archery. Later today or maybe tomorrow we can figure out what sort of activities you're good at," I said. I thought I saw something at the edge of the woods just then, though when I stared at it for a second it seemed to disappear so I classified it as my imagination . After that we continued to walk around. I introduced Alex to everyone that had a name I remembered.

The horn blew for dinner, and Alex and I made our way to the pavilion. Alex flagged down Aislin, a daughter of Athena, and a girl who looked almost identical to Alexandria only with wavy brown hair instead of straw blonde. They were sitting at a table I was unfamiliar with, so I was left, once again, alone.

I wasn't alone for that long, though. I found Genviève when I was about looking for a place to sit. When dinner was over, a whole mob moved toward the campfire. I managed to find Genviève, and I took her to my cabin. Yeah, we bailed on the campfire, but who cares? Nobody will even notice us gone.

When we got to my cabin, we sat on a bottom bunk, and I grabbed my iPod. After flipping through many different genres, artists, and songs, I decided to leave it on 'Just A Dream' by Nelly. That was a good song. It made me giddy and become a normal teenager again. Genviève and I jumped up form the bed and started busting out in song.

"I was thinking about her,

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What were gonna be!

Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.

So I travel back,

Down that road,

When she comes back,

No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream!"

Genviève started dancing wildly, and we started laughing hysterically.

After the song was over, we settled on 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz. We just lay on the bunk, staring at the top of the bunk/the bottom of the top bunk.

After that, I grabbed a bag of baby marshmallows and we started eating them. You would think that after dinner, we'd be full. I was full, but I love marshmallows so . . .

All of a sudden, a weird picture fuzzed beside Genviève. It formed into a picture of a strange young girl, around my age, maybe a year or so older. Whoa, her eyes. . . . Her eyes were the color of red poppies. They were stunning. More stunning than Alex's. I couldn't stop staring, though it probably looked like I thought she was some sort of a vampire.

"Ula!" Genviève shouted at soon as she noticed the image.

So that's Ula. Her friend was Susa who died on the quest. . . Oh my gods. She died on Ula's quest. And Genviève told me that Ula and Susa were best friends. Poor Ula!

Oh my gods. . .

Was she the second stranger I was supposed to tell the poppy seeds about? But how? With Genviève in the room, I can't say it out loud. Then I decided I would have to risk it.

"Where are you? It's night here. Poppy and I are hanging out in her cabin since we didn't feel like going to the campfire," Genviève said. When Ula heard my name, she made a face. It must've been karma from when I stared at her, I thought absently.

I sort of drifted into my own little world after that. A little world in which I tried to get the courage to tell Ula the message even though it would seem really creepy.

You know what, I've seen poppies everywhere today. They're all over the dream world, and then I meet a person that's named poppy."

And there was my chance to say something.

"It's weird how coincidences work, huh?" I said while smiling a small smile, "I even know some things about poppies. My dad is Hypnos, the god of sleep."

"That's cool," Ula said.

"Yeah. Sometimes if you present a good argument to either my dad or the Oneroi and ask for them, they will give you seeds to the red poppy plant. They're powerful, but I don't know why or how," I said. It was Ula's turn to stare at me like I had three heads. Like Cerberus.

"How in the _monde_ did you learn that?" Genvieve asked. My little fake smile vanished.

"A dream," I said uncomfortably.

"That's okay, I guess," Ula said, "I'll mention it if we give the Oneroi a run for their money." My relief that she didn't question me was probably all over my face.

"We should go," Genvieve said, "the campfire will end soon and people will wonder where we are. _A bientot_." She then waved her hand through the message. Well that was interesting.

oooo

I was heading to the normal place where Nico and I hang out. He was already sitting there, cross legged like an Indian, waiting for me.

I was about ready to say hi, but he cut me off.

"Come here. Now."

There was a trace of anger in his tone, but I made my way over to sit beside him. You don't know how much I wanted to grab his hand and squeeze it, knowing that I was falling apart. This was just to much for me. And when he kissed me earlier. . . . . It was like magic. Fireworks erupted on my skin, and it is still lingering there right now. I figured out earlier that Nico was meant for me. We both feel like outcasts, were both odd and different, we feel unloved by many, feel liked by few, and more. But I was still uncertain for his feelings to me. I wasn't about ready to kiss him here, and realize he only kissed me in the spur of the moment earlier, and he would never talk to me again. I don't want that happening because he is one of the only friends I have here. I can't lose him to just a stupid little kiss. It's amazing how you can lose your best friend or gain a boyfriend from a kiss. I don't want to lose him, so I'm just going to have to cooperate with the situation we have now between us.

"What's up?"

"You knew," he said abruptly.

"I don't know what you're-."

"You knew about the Big Three fighting. You knew what was going to happen. You knew almost everything about this fight. And you didn't even bother to tell somebody. That somebody meaning me."

I wanted to cry there, but nothing came out.

"You don't understand! I was going to tell you tonight, but everybody already figured it out! I wanted to tell you, really I did. You would have believed me. Nobody else would have."

"Then why do they believe it now?" He spat out in anger. He turned his head to the side so he could avoid looking at me. A tear fell down my cheek and landed on my lap, but nothing else seemed to come out.

"I don't know how they figured it out! But you have to believe me! If I had to tell anybody about it, it was going to be you! I swear to the gods that it would have been you! Nico you mean more to me than you'll ever know." The last part came out in the spur of the moment, but I automatically wished I could take it back.

He turned his head back to me, his face now expressing hurt and sadness.

"You don't know how much you meant to me. But this has gone to far, Poppy. If you didn't even tell me about this when you got the information, it means you really aren't my friend. Let alone my girlfriend. . ." his voice trailed off for a few minutes. My soul felt as if it just committed suicide and jumped off the cliff along with my sanity. "To think, I fell for you. . . That just shows how naïve and stupid I am. I'm out." He got up form his spot and started storming out into the woods.

"Nico, wait!" I yelled jumping out of my spot and following him. I ran after him and finally got hold of his jacket, and I pulled him toward me.

"I really like you Nico! I always will. Don't leave me alone! I don't have anybody else that really understands me."

He turned toward me, tears flowing down his cheeks spontaneously. His beautiful, brown eyes were now bloodshot and unattractive. His face became a blotchy red. But, he managed to still look as stunning.

"I thought I understood you," he said while his voice cracked. " I thought we had something going on, a spark of some sort that would erupt into something much greater later on. But now, that spark went out from the wind. . . Good-by Poppy Sydney Miller." He chocked out a sob as he went running of into the woods.

Finally, I broke down on the woods' floor and sobbed so more. So much stuff happened today that could ruin my life. Nobody seems to care. Not even my own father. I continued sobbing on the woods' floor until I got enough willpower to walk to my cabin and collapse on my bed. But, I continued to sob some more. After a while, I stopped, only because I had no more tears left in my system to cry out, so I just lay in my bed with the blankets up to my face.

It's amazing how one strand of information can ruin your life so quickly.

All of a sudden, my door burst open. Taika was standing at my door, eyes wide with terror, and she was huffing up many breaths.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed out

"The camp is under attack!"

Ooooh! Cliffhanger! I'm so proud of myself :3

Okay, a review is required for this chapter since it took me forever to make. Review, or I stop writing this story. You wouldn't want that happening would you? Especially at a cliffhanger?

Longest chappie yet! Yippee!

Disclaimer time, brought to you by the not so magical magical wizard mentioned in Gem of the Sea and Alexandria the Great!

Wizard: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, Greek Mythology, Marshmellows, poppies, or anything you can recognize from your life! She does own most OCs. *Get behind a 'magical' curtain and hears the elevator come up from the floor. He steps in there and he goes down into the stage.* Ta da! He disappeared! 'o'

Me: Wow. Magical alright. Anyway, favorite and review! Thank you for reading! :D *Longest chappie yet!*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I looked up from my pillow and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at Taika, and I thought I saw mischief in her gaze. My head fell back down onto my pillow, and I closed my eyes again.

"I'm not in the mood Taika. Go away." I heard her footsteps grow closer, until she was climbing the stairs to my bunk. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, until I looked at her. I groaned, and I looked at her eyes. Mischief was not the emotion that played across her gaze. It was fear.

"Poppy, the camp is under attack," she said while making pauses between every word.

Then, I heard a shrill scream come from outside my cabin. I ran to my window and looked out of it. I gasped in horror as I saw monsters take over our camp. The monsters were nothing I've ever seen before. They looked like…. Well, just about every Greek myth put together. I couldn't help but skim around the battle in search of Nico. _Oh bull crap to that. If he doesn't want me, why should I want him? _I thought instantaneously. I turned back around to face Taika.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a shrill voice.

"What do you think genius? Fight them of course," she said rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but grin as her normal cockiness returned.

"You go out there and stall, I'll be right there. I have a way to surprise the monsters."

Taika ran outside and screamed a bloody battle cry. I shut the door behind her and locked it tight.

I grabbed my ring and stared at it. I then realized I have never given it a name. I thought about my experience here and only thought of one good name. When I came here, I had to learn who was my friend, enemy, and my best friend. In just a week, I learned to trust people beyond reason in just the short time I was here. The only name I could think of for my bow/ring is Fiducia, meaning 'trust' in Latin. I guess that would work.

I put it on my ring finger, and I bolted out the back door. I shut it hard and hid the door with a nearby, though small, bush. I looked up at the rusty, undependable, and treacherous ladder that was here when I arrived. As far as I know, I am the only one that knows about this ladder. I discovered it when I was checking out my cabin for the first time. It was hidden behind a wall full of vines, weeds, and plants. After I cleared it away, it was a very ancient ladder. I haven't mentioned it to anybody, in fear of it being removed. I don't know why, but the ladder comforted me. It gave me a sense of normality, because it was the only normal thing in this entire place. Sure, it was old and rusty, but it just didn't feel right to have it exposed. I know that sounds stupid, but whatever.

I grabbed the first rung of the ladder, and a pile of rust fell onto my hand. I shook the ladder, and it easily swayed. The sounds of the battle surrounded the air, and I realized I had to sneak up onto my roof by using the ladder. I took a deep breath, and I grabbed the first two rungs of the ladder. I jumped to put my foot on the first rung, and the ladder began to shake. I held my breath, as I started to climb the ladder gently. All the noises of the battle were drowned out by my own heart beat.

Eventually, I made it to the top of the roof without falling, dying, or having a panic attack. I ripped my ring off my ring finger and threw it in the air. Ha. I could make a parody of Taio Cruz's song "Dynamite". _I throw my ring up in the air sometimes, saying Ayo, here is my bow._ I smiled to myself, because I could become an internet star from that. Wait. I'm getting off topic again.

_Anyway, _I army crawled over to the chimney and hid behind it. The roof of my cabin was basically a garden of scarlet poppies, and it donned on me that that was why the ladder was there. I reached over and looked at my quiver, which I grabbed before I left the cabin. I put my quiver in front of me and looked inside. 13 arrows. Not a lot, but they will have to do. I loaded my bow, and I quickly jumped up and looked for the closest monster. The things were nasty, and I wanted them all to die and burn in Tartarus. I took aim at the closest one and shot it in the face. It didn't even have enough time to react to the bow before it disintegrated. I shot back down behind the chimney, but before I did I caught a glimpse of some other sort of monster. It was the one that is in the circle and bites it's tail in dungeons and dragons or whatever. I managed to dissolve a couple more beasts before I remembered what it was called; the Amphisbaena. I shot back up and shot another random monster before I hid back down.

_I can't keep doing this, _I thought. With all the courage I had left in me, I ran to the edge of the roof and started kicking some serious monster hienie. While I was aiming at a monster, out of the corner of my eye I saw a monster head toward Alex.

"Behind you!" I shouted as loud as I could. She ducked immediately and slashed upward as the sand fell onto her body. She nodded thanks to me, and I smiled back before returning to my mission.

After killing some monsters, I saw Alex fighting the Amphisbaena. That seemed dangerous, but it's not like I could do anything about it. I didn't pay attention to her fight until I ran out of arrows, so I only saw what happened at the very end. Alex waited for the snakes' heads to retract and coil before it struck. With a swift movement, she went in and and sliced both of the heads off at once. The Amphisbaena slowly disintegrated, but what was odd was that the remaining monsters slowly disintegrated. It was not at the normal pace they usually do. Then, out of nowhere, a bell started to appear out of the air. The bell tolled numerous times, and images swirled around the in a dome. It looked like a giant hi-def TV. Now if only I had one of those in my cabin.

After the 13th toll, the images started to turn gold and melt away into writing. It looked like some sort of prophecy, and Alex's face fall. She obviously recognized the prophecy, and she didn't look happy about it. It must've been her quest. A single drop of gold seemed to fall down from the shimmering writing like candle wax to form a symbol over her hair, though I was too far away to see exactly what it was because it has some serious glare. Chiron mentioned Alex being the daughter of Clio, and then I decided to bail.

I quietly half fell- half climbed down the ladder and went into my cabin. It was dark, musty, old, and very lonely. I threw my bow in the air, and it transformed back into my ring. I shoved it angrily onto my finger and went to my bed. Why did Alex have to get the quest and not me! She was here for only a _day _and she already got a quest. That's not fair! I bet her life is all dandy and happy, and she gets everything handed to her. Why does her life have to be so perfect and mine can't?

I heard the sound of cheers or some loud shouting, and I decided to go to bed. Within moments, I willed myself into sleep and I was drifting into a place I was oddly familiar with.

ooo

I landed with a large thud outside my dad's cave. My dad was standing near the River Lethe, and he was gazing at the poppy plants. He looked mesmerized by the plant, and I was half afraid to speak.

"D-Dad?" He turned around to face me when I spoke his name. He looked tired (which is not a good thing, especially if you are the god of sleep!). He walked toward me and stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Thank the gods you are here! I have to discuss something with you. Come along," he said leading the way to his cave. I walked inside of it, and the place was like a mini condo. He led me to his dining room, and a glass of milk was waiting for me there.

"Sit. Drink some milk," he urged, pushing the glass closer to me.

I raised my eyebrow, and I took a sip of godly milk. It was rich and nutritious, and it tasted great.

"We need to talk child."

"What is it?" I said in mid sip.

"I have decided….. I'm going to side with Hades in the war," he said kind of nervously, knowing what my reaction was going to be.

When I heard him say "siding" and "Hades", I spontaneously spit out the milk from my mouth, and it landed all over the floor. I ignored the milk running down my chin and glared at my father.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Look, it's for the best-. "

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Are you _not _aware of what happened to me and Nico? Do you know that siding with Hades means I will have to fight with Nico? He is the most selfish, emotional, uncooperative, and stupid half-blood there is! He. Is. Just. Like. His. _Father!" _I blurted out in rage. I wanted to take the last part back, but alas, I couldn't.

"Now wait just a minute. His father may be a little harsh, but he is an okay man. I think it is the best way to go. Siding with him that is. You will just have to get over that little crush of yours and move on with your life. Get a tissue; and wipe your eyes, because it isn't that dang important!" He said emotionless. I was outraged by the words that were coming out of his mouth. I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to scream, cry, and kick. I sound like a 5 year old who didn't get a cookie, but it was how I was feeling.

"I know why you did it. It's obvious," I belted out.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" He asked angrily.

"You don't love me," I said matter-of-factly. "I'm outta here."

As I saw my dream body begin to float back to my real body, I saw the look of despair on my dad's face, but I could tell he thought his decision was for the best, and the idea kept on nagging me at the back of my mind. I probably should've at least heard him out. I didn't care though; because I knew what I said was true. He _doesn't _love me. He just wants me to help him. To bad. I'm helping nobody.

ooo

I woke up to see myself sweating. Nasty. I guess I have to go get a shower.

My shower took about an hour, because the rust from the ladder and the dirt by the chimney covered every skin particle visible on my body.

I got into a pair of old jean shorts and a tee shirt that had a picture of Pauly D on it, who is from the Jersey Shore. I am in love with the show, **(A/N I do not advise watching that show unless you are 13 and older! Just warning you!)** and Pauly D is my favorite person on there. Some may think he's a jerk, but I am in love with him. It seemed like I was the only 'nerd' who watched that show. I was bored, so I put in two tidy French braids going down the back of my head. My mother taught me to do that when I was seven. It was very hard at first, but it became easier along the way. Anyway, I put on a pair of shoes that I happened to spot first, which were my flip flops, and I headed out the door.

The air was toasty warm, and my outfit was perfect for the weather today. I was walking to the Persephone cabin to look for Genviève, (Which is pronounced Shawn-Vee-Ev) but I got sidetracked by seeing an archery competition going on. I walked over to the arena and sat in the stands.

One reason why I went was because I know Nico wouldn't be there, because he told me before he despises archery. Another reason was because I had nothing else better to do.

I couldn't help but notice a muscular and slightly tanned kid across from me. The kid had a bush for a head. His brown locks were bouncing off his head whenever he clapped for the participants. If I could get a straightener on that puppy, I bet it would take a good two and a half hours to straighten it, and it would probably go down to his shoulders. When he somewhat turned my way, I couldn't help but notice his hazel eyes. They were so _normal. _Sure, a kid my age shouldn't be that _muscular, _but he did seem like an all-around average guy. Sure, he was cute, but he isn't my type. I like the mysterious and quiet ones better. He looks like a popular jock, and he seems to have a bit of cockiness in his facial expressions, but hey, what do I know? He could be a great guy with a great personality. Who knows? When I was surveying him, he looked my way and smiled a million dollar smile. I grinned back, but looked down to the floor, noticing the texture in the stands. I began to hear footsteps coming my way, and I quickly looked up to see the muscular kid standing there.

"Hello there," he said casually.

"Hi," I said nonchalantly trying not to notice his muscular arms.

"The name's Glenn," he said reaching out his hand, and I cautiously raised my hand for him to shake it. He had a strong grip, which was abnormal for a teenage boy.

"Poppy. Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. What was all that about?" He said grinning at me in a joking manner.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just… Um daydreaming," I stammered. He laughed a genuine laugh.

"It's alright. So hey, I'm new here, and I was wondering if you wanted to show me a cool place here? Maybe around 11 tonight? I'd like to know some places to escape when I'm down, ya know?"

Was it me, or was he asking me on a _date? _No, it wasn't a date; he was just simply asking me if I could show him some cool places here. But at 11 'o clock at night? That, I didn't understand. I realized I haven't said anything for the past 30 seconds, so I decided to talk to him.

"Don't you think that's a little straightforward," I asked not making direct eye contact with him.

"Oh. I'm sorry if that seemed candid, but I just wanted to propose an offer for us to get to commute better and get to know each other better. So will you take up on my offer?"

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. His vocabulary was quite large and it actually made sense, unlike those stupid people who try to put 'big' words in sentences, and they don't even make sense. He was genuinely smart.

"Well, since you put it that way," I said finally making eye contact with him. "That would be exquisite," I said somewhat grinning. His smile flashed again, and I couldn't help but look away.

"It's settled. Meet me in the woods. Go in it a little, so we can't be seen. Deal?" he said sticking out his hand once again.

"Deal," I said taking his hand and giving it what was probably a girly squeeze. He chuckled and sat down beside me. His brown hair was continuing to bounce for every move he made. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed cool, and I bet he was a cool person when I got to know him a little better. He turned toward me.

"Want to walk around some? I'm still not really used to the place," he said curiously.

"Fine by me. This really isn't that exciting anyway."

We got up from the stands, and we made our way out of the arena. I pointed out every cabin and who it belonged to. I could tell it still blew his mind that gods and goddesses existed. Plus, we got to know each other a little bit better. He told me back at his school, he was the star running back for his team. He loved to play football, golf, hockey, track, and baseball. To me, he seemed like an amazing athlete. His body could probably handle anything. I also told him about myself. I told him how I was a very quiet girl, but a very smart student (not to brag). I told him I was considered a 'nerd' in my school and he said,

"No way! You? You seem like the last person to be a nerd. You're too cool to be a nerd." I couldn't help but blush at that.

While we were walking around camp, I saw Nico heading my way. I then realized that Glenn would make Nico jealous, considering how much _'cooler'_ he was. I quickly laced my arm through his and started randomly laughing saying "Oh Glenn, you're _so _funny!"

"Why thank you," he grinned suspiciously.

I pretended not to notice Nico as we walked by him, but when we did walk by; I couldn't help but turn around. And it broke my heart to see a trace of agony in his gaze as he watched me walk side by side with Glenn.

**PRAISE THE GODS THIS IS FINALLY DONE!**

**Sorry for the very, very, **_**very **_**long updating time for this. If you have read my comments, SomniumAstrum commented saying I was a procrastinator, and she is right. :3**

**To get an even better look at what else is happening while Poppy is at camp, you should read **_**Gem of the Sea**_** by SomniumAstrum, **_**Alexandria the Great**_** by NoxAstrum, and finally **_**In Black and White**_** by MinimusAstrum.**

**Once again, I am sorry for the very long delay in my story, but I promise the 11****th**** chapter should be up WAY sooner than 3 months from now :3**

**Now the disclaimer! It is brought to you by Rubik's Cube Fran.**

**Fran: SpiritusAstrum does not own PJO, Dynamite, Taio Cruz, rings, poppies, milk, Jersey Shore, Pauly D, archery, and flip flops. I do own Poppy, Jake (In Alexandria the Great), and Glenn. The authors mentioned above all share my OCs. SPIRITUSASTRUM! SOLVE ME!**

**Me: I can't! You're just too hard! Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW! Or I shall never right again… O_O**

**Thank you! Keep checking my story for the next chappy (hopefully) coming soon! Please favorite! :D ~.Love.~~SpiritusAstrum~**


End file.
